


Kaiju Groupie

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Kaiju, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it? Are you sexually attracted to kaiju after all?” Hermann raised one eyebrow, half-serious - then raised the other in genuine interest as he noticed Newton flush and sputter.</p><p>“No!” Newton exclaimed, but his indignance faded almost immediately. “Well, kind of. Yes, yes I am, but it’s not like that, it’s not like it’s that <i>simple</i>. But basically I guess you could say that, that’s a thing.”</p><p>“So when I called you a kaiju groupie, that description was in fact accurate despite your protestations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Groupie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/gifts).



> _Newt doesn’t want to admit his sexual attraction to kaiju. I have no such hang-ups._  
>  \- LemonScience33
> 
>  
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, I write Newt as trans male. There's no dysphoria mentions or related issues, but there is consensual front hole penetration with fingers so if that bothers you, you may not want to read this.

“Do you have any kinks?”

Hermann, having started to wander towards sleep in the aftermath of the orgasm he’d experienced less than fifteen minutes prior, opened his eyes again and mentally shook himself to awareness. If it hadn’t been for the question, he might not have noticed that Newton wasn’t drifting off as well. After all, the other man was still sprawled out over him, cheek pressed against Hermann’s chest, and hands possessively resting on Hermann’s shoulders.

“That’s a rather abrupt inquiry,” Hermann replied. Frankly, given the amount of sex they had had in the past three weeks this should have come up sooner, but he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to know - because he certainly did - but jumping from bitter rivals to _this_ in a matter of days had been almost overwhelming. They hadn’t seen _all_ of each others’ secrets in the drift - plenty, but far from all - and it had seemed too soon to push it.

“So?” asked Newton. “It’s an important one. If we’re fucking, I want to know what turns you on.”

“I think you already have a very good idea of what turns me on. Or need I remind you of what we have just been doing for the past hour? Were my reactions in some way ambiguous?”

“No, the way you jizzed inside of me when I screamed your name was pretty straightforward.” Newton lifted his head to give Hermann a smug, amused look. Hermann shook his head in exasperation.

“You know I’m really not fond of that word.”

“I know, but I am.” Hermann decided not to push it, which was likely for the best, as Newton barreled on anyway. “But seriously, I don’t just want to stick to the boring stuff. Not that this is boring - you’re anything but boring. It’s just vanilla. So you’ll get bored of it eventually.”

“I think you’re projecting.”

“What, you’re disagreeing?” Newton pulled himself up part of the way to rest on one elbow next to Hermann. “Are you saying you don’t want to spice up our sex life?” In what was no doubt a completely unsubtle attempt at emphasis, Newton swung a leg over Hermann’s thigh, pressing his crotch against his partner’s leg. The slick heat didn’t go unnoticed but Hermann continued on calmly.

“I’m not saying that at all. However, you’re making assumptions about me rather than being assertive about your desires.”

“I’m looking to keep things exciting _before_ they start to get boring. And I want to know what pushes your buttons, you know? Not just the usual things, but the freaky stuff you’re into.”

“Or,” Hermann ventured, “you have some particular kink to which you want to admit, without bringing the subject up as ‘I have this strange fetish and would like to partake it in with you.’”

“Hey, just because I’m willing to initiate the conversation doesn’t mean I’m doing it for the benefit of my own kinks. I mean look at how stuffy you are - you’re totally hiding some crazy fetish behind your ridiculous buttoned up shirt and your scowl. Metaphorically, since you aren’t literally wearing them at the moment.”

“Effective metaphors don’t need to be explicitly explained as, ‘Oh yes by the way this is metaphorical.’” Newton opened his mouth to interrupt but Hermann pressed on. “I still maintain that if you’re broaching the topic, you should share first.”

“No way, I broached it, so you should reciprocate the openness by sharing yours first.”

“Please. Your attempts to so artfully bring up whatever this hidden, desperate desire is are laughably transparent. It must be something simultaneously ludicrous yet utterly expected. What is it? Are you sexually attracted to kaiju after all?” Hermann raised an eyebrow, half-serious, and raised the other in genuine interest as he noticed Newton flush and sputter.

“No!” Newton exclaimed, but his indignance faded almost immediately. “Well, kind of. Yes, yes I am, but it’s not like that, it’s not like it’s that _simple_. But basically I guess you could say that, that’s a thing.”

“So when I called you a kaiju groupie, that description was in fact accurate despite your protestations.” True, this wasn’t entirely surprise but on the other hand, Hermann had never extensively, seriously considered that yes, his lab partner had an active sexual attraction to kaiju.

“No it wasn't!” Newton pushed himself further up, pulling his leg back and sitting up more or less properly. His indignation would’ve been amusing if Hermann wasn’t actually slightly concerned he was upset. “I told you, I don't _love_ them, I just find them fascinating! And attractive, in a way, but it’s complicated, okay?”

“You aren't just fascinated, you want to have sex with one.” Hermann scooted backwards to sit up as well, resting his back against the headboard. “Correct me if my vocabulary is too outdated for your hip new definitions but last I checked, a groupie was a person who followed a band around, was obsessed with them, and wanted to sleep with them.”

“Yeah I know what ‘groupie’ means, but I'm not an idiot, Hermann! I know that I can't actually have sex with a kaiju, first of all because there aren't any alive on Earth any more, and there hopefully never will be again. Even if they were around again, there’s no way I could get close to one - first of all, because they’d kill me, and second of all, because I know they would kill me. If I had any doubt about whether my fear of death by kaiju overpowered by sexual interest in kaiju, my reaction to seeing Otachi plowing through Hong Kong, knowing it was hunting me down, was pretty damn conclusive to say that yes, fear of death is stronger.”

“But you did get aroused.”

Newton’s cheeks didn’t fade as he glanced to the side, not meeting Hermann’s eyes, while answering. “Yeah, I did. Not the whole time but there were moments.”

A memory that was not his own flicked in Hermann’s mind, of electric, bio-luminescent blue penetrating the dim artificial lighting of a concrete bunker, of a harsh smell cutting through the dank air, of being paralyzed in an impossible mix of desire and terror and sheer awe.

“When you saw its tongue.”

“No point denying it when you’ve seen that memory, huh?” Newton chuckled nervously and shifted in close again. Hermann placed a hand on Newton’s thigh, and immediately the other man picked up on it. Newton swung his leg over to straddle Hermann.

“So now that you’ve broached your fetish, how are you proposing we incorporate it into our sex life? Do you simply want to fantasize about it, or are you looking for assistance talking you through it?”

“That, talking, would be good.” Newton gripped Hermann’s shoulders as Hermann adjusted his grip on his hips. Their crotches were close, tantalizingly so, but neither attempted to move further. “And I want to kinda, you know, act it out. With your help, if you can do that.”

Well obviously he _could_ , but whether he wanted to was a much more relevant question. The entire interest was frankly bizarre, as Hermann could not relate to being aroused by something so mind-bogglingly dangerous, not to mention inhuman. That said, seeing Newton enjoying himself was, as he had confirmed with ample evidence recently, something that absolutely _did_ arouse Hermann.

“How precisely would you suggest we do that?”

Newton gestured vaguely as he attempted to answer, doing a pisspoor job at trying to hide that he hadn't actually thought out all the specifics. “Just have you, you know, fuck me with something and talk about kaiju? Not like, in general, but what it would do to me. Oh, you could throw me around too, make me feel small and helpless like that! I think that's part of the appeal, you know, being so much tinier, totally at its mercy. Kaiju are dangerous, man, and that’s part of why they’re so awesome. Not that getting manhandled is usually my thing, not to that degree, so don't get too many ideas, but with kaiju, yeah, hot.”

Hermann nodded, loosening his grip with one hand and trailing his fingers down Newton’s hipbone, past his lightly haired skin lower to the delicate, freshly shaven flesh. “Would you want to be penetrated?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Newton breathed, arching his back slightly under the teasing touch. “Speaking of which, you could maybe get back to that now.”

“I was hoping you’d suggest that. As long as it won’t distract us from our conversation too much. This is something you want to negotiate for the future, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I also want you to touch me. Right now. I know you get hot from fingering me, but I'm totally capable of, _ah_ , continuing a conversation while we do that. Come on, can't you, uh, keep up with me?” Newton's breath hitched, stumbling to find the next word as Hermann let his hand slip down a fraction more and slid a finger between his labia, brushing up against Newton's cock.

“I'm more concerned about your attention span, yes." Hermann gently rubbed the smooth flesh, eliciting a small gasp from Newton, to emphasize his point. "Unless perhaps you think that being actively aroused will be conducive to you sharing your fantasies to their fullest extent."

“Yeah, it totally will. And me discussing my thing for kaiju turns me on more, so we can get a good positive feedback loop going here. Just thinking about them makes me wet, gah." Newton dug his fingers into Hermann's shoulders as Hermann began to gingerly but steadily stroke him. "Obviously not always, because otherwise I'd be constantly turned on at work, which would be extremely distracting. I was turned on at work, plenty, but that was mostly because you were around."

"Was it really?" Hermann's own cock was undeniably interested in the proceedings now, firm and brushing against the inside of Newton's thigh.

"You knew that, but yeah, I was. You just wanted to hear me say it again, didn't you?" Hermann didn't bother denying it. "Hate to disappoint you, but it's not quite as bad now that we're fucking, because I _know_ what I'm coming home to, and it's not just my vibrator.”

“But when you think about the kaiju outside of work, about them as entities, as full, powerful beings, as opposed to slivers in your lab…”

“Yeah.” Newton exhaled heavily, pressing his forehead against Hermann’s. “Put a finger inside of me.”

Hermann complied, rewarded by an immediate gasp. “Tell me more.”

“About what, _ah, that’s good_ , about getting turned on by them?”

“Yes. Tell me more about when you saw Otachi.” Hermann slowly pressed his finger deeper inside of Newton’s front hole, savoring the way Newton panted and clenched and grabbed Hermann’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, even with that little, gentle bit of stimulation. “When Otachi almost swallowed you. Did it arouse you?” He felt rather silly asking it like that, but he wasn’t sure how to put it in a sexier way. Dirty talk was not his forte, but Newton loved it – or seemed to, when he didn't make fun of Hermann for being so self-conscious and awkward about it. Luckily for Hermann, his partner seemed far too turned on to risk ruining it by harassing him.

“It aroused me like you wouldn't believe,” Newton exhaled, breath hot against Hermann’s face. “I was terrified but so fucking turned on. I seriously thought I was going to die, and I almost did, but seeing Otachi up close and personal, seeing its _tongue_ , Jesus Christ, I felt like I might die and come at the same time. Jizz my pants at getting wrapped up in that tongue and swallowed whole. I never really even thought about the vore aspect until then, but damn, anything and everything involving that tongue is now indexed in my spank bank.”

“I'm really not sure how on earth we would imitate anything even close to being swallowed alive,” Hermann remarked, mind flicking back to Newton’s earlier suggestion of actually acting out his fantasies to whatever limited degree was possible. “Or are you merely suggesting I talk you through that particular scenario?”

“Nah man - wait, can you use another, yeah, good, _fuck,_ \- like, I mean getting swallowed was definitely the most realistic outcome but you’re right, we can’t do as much with it. If we’re going to playing with my fantasies, there are totally other ways that could play out. Something, _right there, yeah_ a little more manageable, like the kaiju exploring me like I wanted to explore it. Snaking its tongue under my clothes, wet and velvety and electrifying, maybe even pulling them off.” Newton’s breath hitched and he swayed his hips slightly, as if desperate for more. “Shit, I’m really turned on right now.”

“You are indeed,” Hermann agreed, sliding a third finger inside of Newton. While his partner enjoyed penetration and had a conveniently self-lubricating orifice, he still usually needed a fair amount of prep time. Now, Hermann’s fingers glided in and out with no trouble at all, despite no supplemental lubrication and not much warm up time all.

“Fuck, that's good,” Newton gasped, releasing Hermann’s shoulder with his right hand only to reach up and grab Hermann’s hair. Hermann inhaled sharply as pain shot through his scalp.

“I’m glad it’s good but please try to be a little gentler.”

“Okay, right, sorry.” He loosened his grip, smoothing Hermann’s hair back shakily, every inch of him trembling as Hermann continued to thrust fingers inside of him vigorously. “As long as you, _fuck,_ aren’t gentle with me.” Hermann kept up the pace but curled his fingers slightly, earning a loud, approving noise from Newton. “Just like that. But you also, _ah,_ have to keep talking about Otachi’s tongue.”

With Newton’s lips still parted even after those last words left his mouth, each breath coming with such effort, arms shaking as he tried to keep steadily holding onto Hermann, Hermann couldn’t say no. He could, however, set conditions. “Touch yourself and I will.”

“Fuck, can I just grab my vibrator?”

“If you prefer.”

And of course, Newton did. He immediately pulled away to reach over the side of the bed, doing his best not to move his hips. Instead he stretched his torso, the technicolor tattoos of his chest twisting gorgeously as he did so. The intricate kaiju designs incorporated his scars and his pierced nipples and covered the vast majority of his chest. Hermann managed to keep his fingers going as Newton grabbed the large wand-shaped vibrator from the nightstand. Immediately, Newton positioned it against his dick, spreading his labia with the other hand. Hermann had to shift slightly to not bump into it too much, but it was manageable. Any annoyance he felt at the inconvenience evaporated as soon as Newton switched the vibrator on and let out a brief but high-pitched cry that made Hermann’s cock twitch.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is going to take long,” Newton gasped. Hermann momentarily and vividly longed to slide his cock between Newton’s lips, to feel each of those noises reverberate around him, but he pushed the thought aside and instead pressed his lips to Newton’s - only for his partner to pull away.

“No, keep talking.” Hermann wanted to protest but Newton barrelled on insistently, each word coming with labored breathing. “Kiss me, after, _fuck,_ now, talk about Otachi.”

“Are you still fantasizing about its tongue? Would you rather its tongue was penetrating you instead of my fingers? One of the tendrils of its alien tongue hitting all of your most sensitive spots, curling inside of you.” With the last phrase, Hermann bent his fingers further, pressing against the front wall.

“Right there, _Hermann!_ , fuck, don’t stop, keep talking, _don’t stop._ ”

“The kaiju would study every centimeter, no, every millimeter of your body like you’ve studied its kin, methodically and without mercy. Perhaps Otachi would even study your reactions,” Hermann made a point of stroking particular hard at that point, feeling Newton starting to clench around him, “like you would certainly love to study its reactions.” That apparently was enough, as Hermann saw the telltale flush flood Newton’s face as his partner screamed.

“ _OTACHI!_ ” Well, that certainly was new, but not unexpected given the circumstances. Hermann didn’t pause, working methodically as Newton pulsed around his fingers, wet and warm and so _alive_ that Hermann felt his own arousal jump even further, so much so that it was hard to concentrate. But concentrate he did, not ceasing as Newton’s cries grew incoherent, entire body shaking. When the noises finally died down to whimpering and the pulsing stopped, Hermann gently cupped Newton’s face and gave him a brief kiss.

The silence between them lasted long after Hermann withdrew, wiped his fingers off with a tissue, and pulled Newton back into an embrace against the bed. The vibrator lay abandoned next to them, the sheets still in a tangle from their first coital exercises of the night.

“Is that what you had in mind?” Hermann asked finally, lazily caressing the lines of Newton’s face.

“Yeah, basically,” replied Newton. He sounded sleepy. “That was, fuck, that was great, Hermann. Thank you. Maybe next time a little more of the talk, we can plan some of it out but wow, for improvised, okay for _anything,_ that was fucking hot.” He paused. “I mean, if you’re willing to do it again.”

“Of course.”

“It doesn’t weird you out too much?”

“It does weird me out, but considerably less so than it turns me on. Not,” Hermann hastened to add, “due to the kaiju themselves, but thanks to your intense reactions.”

“I can work with that. So next time we can use one of my dildos?”

“One of? How many dildos do you have?”

“A bunch. Obviously, not all of them are kaiju-inspired, but four of them are.”

Four? And here Hermann had just begun to think that maybe he wasn’t actually getting in over his head. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> For musings, fic-in-progress updates, reblogs, and more, I can be found [on tumblr](http://gendersquare.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you to [stunrunner](http://stunrunner.tumblr.com) for editing!


End file.
